


Four Meetings and An Encounter

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Liasons [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flirting, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Sara Lance, Prequel, captain canary au, meta verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: Prequel to Bound and DeterminedHow Sara and Leonard met





	Four Meetings and An Encounter

Four Meetings and An Encounter

xXx

_ (I) _

Leonard had cased the jewelry store for days before making his move. It was a fairly simple job, the security was outdated and the back door was just a deadbolt. It was only a matter of cutting the connection to the security control box and picking the lock. He didn’t even need Mick for this one, which was good, because he was out of town lying low after setting their last job on fire. 

Leonard had already picked out what he wanted from the inventory, all that was left was to pick the locks on the cases and gather it up. If only it was a simple as planning had been. 

He never heard her, not once. Not a creek in the hardwood floors or an echo of the door opening as she slipped in behind him. He would have been more impressed if she wasn’t there to stop him. 

“Little far from Starling City aren’t you?” he asked, trying to hide the fact that she had startled him. He assumed she was from Starling City, scratch that, he hoped she was, because the alternative was a vigilante in his city and the last thing he needed was to have to plan around someone other than the police. Though, he’d always enjoyed a challenge. 

The woman said nothing, stepping out of the shadows, allowing him a better look at her. He wasn’t too proud to admit he was intrigued. Piercing blue eyes brought out by the dark grease paint beneath her domino mask, and black leather from head to toe including a rather revealing black corset that he’s not sure she thought through. 

“You know, there’s a lovely sapphire just over there that would really bring out your eyes.” he flirted, attempting to distract her. She didn’t bite, eyes focused solely on him. He’d be flattered if she clearly wasn’t here to stop him. There was something dangerous about her too, like there was a deadly energy just beneath the surface. “I don’t suppose I can convince you to look the other way?” her only response was to shift her stance, arms loose at her sides, ready to strike out at a moment’s notice. “Didn’t think so.” 

It all happened so fast, he’s not entirely sure what happened. With a quick movement he reached for the gun in the waistband of his pants, but he’d barely gotten his hand around the grip before she was on him, jabbing him in the solar plexus and knocking him to the ground. He gasped for breath as she stood over him, reaching for the gun and pulling it free. She dismantled it like it was nothing and threw the pieces aside. When she reached for him, intent on securing him for the police, he lashed out, but whether or not he caught her off guard it didn’t matter, she reacted, punching him squarely in the face and knocking him out cold. 

When he woke up he just barely had enough time to break free of his bonds and escape before the police pulled up outside.

.

.

.

_ (II) _

There had been no reports of vigilante justice in the days that followed and maybe it was naive, but Leonard considered that she may have been passing through and continued on her way the next morning. At least he hoped that was the case, because the alternative was having to deal with her again tonight on his next job and he wasn’t entirely confident that he could beat her. He was sure he could devise a plan to outsmart her, he’d done more for less worthy opponents, but he didn’t really know her as well as his past obstacles. She was highly trained, that much he knew for sure. Leonard had been fighting his whole life, street fights, prison riots, you name it, but she had overcome him, despite their considerable size difference, with little effort on her part. His face was still healing, even two weeks later. 

Tonight would not be a repeat of the last job. He was determined to ensure that. But even as he slipped into the bank vault on bleeker, he knew something was off. 

Leonard had a small crew this time. Three men he’d worked with before. The job was simple but involved. Using the tunnel system under the city, they slipped in under the bank vault, disabled the motion sensors and cut through the floor into the vault. From there it was easy pickings emptying out safety deposit boxes and cash stores. They filled bags and passed them back through the hole, loading them onto a trolley they’d used to bring the equipment in. 

Two of his guys went down to clean up the equipment while Leonard and the third man stayed in the vault to make sure they hadn’t left any evidence. Once he was sure it was clear, he jumped down through the hole, landing in the tunnel and looked around while his partner jumped down behind him. A few feet away, the other two men he’d brought with him were lying unconscious on the ground and Leonard cursed under his breath, turning to the third man with the intent on telling him to run, only to find him unconscious on the ground as well. 

Leonard turned at the sound of boots running toward him. Police radios sounded as they neared and Leonard turned to run in the opposite direction only to catch sight of her just long enough to catch her fist with his face.

This time when he came to he was in the back of an ambulance, Detective Joe West standing over him. One of his wrists were cuffed to the stretcher and Joe looked anything but amused. “I thought Vigilantes were Starlings problem?” he muttered, squinting against the light the paramedic shinned in his eyes. 

“Minor concussion. The doctors at the hospital are going to want to keep an eye on him.” she said, stepping away. 

“Please tell me you were joking?” Joe asked when she was gone. He barely shook his head before the darkness overtook him again. 

After just barely finding a way to escape the hospital the next morning, Leonard was determined to overcome this latest obstacle. 

.

.

.

_ (III) _

“You’re very determined.” it was the first time he had ever heard her voice, though it was distorted. 

“One could say the same thing about you.” Leonard replied, turning to face the direction of her voice. He was calm, calmer than he should have been facing the woman who’d thwarted no less than two of his plots, one of which was extremely involved and took several months of planning. Truth be told when the first job went bad, he should have cut his loses and moved the job elsewhere, but he wasn’t about to admit that now. 

Tonight would be the end of this problem all together. After managing to escape from the hospital, he’d left town, finding Mick at one of their safehouses in Coast City. Mick had been less than helpful when he’d explained everything that had happened in the last two weeks, but after he was done laughing at him, he’d agreed to help get rid of her once and for all, no matter what that meant. 

The plan was as simple as he could make it, ensuring that none of the moving parts could stall. She was dangerous, but he could be just as dangerous and the men he’d brought in on this job were willing to do just about anything if he paid them well enough. All they had to do was wait for her to show up, wait for him to get her guard down and then when he gave them the signal, they would strike, ridding Central City of it’s sudden Vigilante problem once and for all. 

“I have to admit, I am impressed.” he continued, crossing his arms and leaning back against the table behind him. 

“Imagine how much that means to me.” she replied sarcastically. The voice distortion was, he wasn’t too big to admit, creepy, and he was beginning to understand the stories he’d heard out of Starling City in the last year or so. 

Leonard smirked. “You know I can’t help but notice how skilled you are.” he tried again. “Skills I believe are being wasted on work like this.” he stood up straight again, uncrossing his arms and trying to look as casual as possible. “I know we’ve found ourselves on opposite sides these last few weeks, but I truly believe we can put our differences aside and work together.”

“What makes you think that?” 

“It’s obvious. There’s a darkness in you. I can see it in your eyes. You want to clean the slate, right, fix your mistakes, be a hero. By why waste all of that talent on helping people who could never truly appreciate you?”

“What do you suggest instead?” she asked. 

“Join me. Together we can rule this city’s underground.”

“A king and his knight.” she scoffed.

“A king and his queen.” he replied, he’s not entirely sure where this idea had come from, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized what a waste it would be to just get rid of her. 

The woman stood before him, silent and for a moment Leonard thought he saw acceptance in her eyes. Pulling yourself out of the darkness was hard it’s why he hadn’t gone straight after finally getting out from under his father’s thumb. Why should he. The world was a cruel place, the only thing for it was to be just as cruel. She was full of that darkness, that cruelty, and despite her best efforts it wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

“A tempting offer, but I’ll pass.” she finally said, pulling him from his thoughts. 

Leonard sighed. “Fine, we’ll just have to settle this once and for all.” 

Nothing happened. He’d given the signal but nothing had happened. 

“Waiting for your men to save you,  _ your majesty _ ?” she mocked him. He glared at her. “They won’t be coming to help you anytime soon.” 

“What did you do to them?” he asked, standing a little stiffer, ready for a fight he couldn’t win. 

“Nothing permanent.” 

It took a year to plan the prison break for himself and Mick after that. In that time a guard, notorious among inmates as a supplier, slipped a small package through the bars of his cell. Carefully unwrapping it a titanium ring shaped like a crown and just his size fell out. Leonard smirked. Perhaps he’d left more of an impression than she let on. 

Within a year the particle accelerator blew, sending a wave of dark matter through the city and possibly beyond. When he woke up, his crew, his Rogue’s as they would come to be known, were no longer ordinary crooks. 

.

.

.

_ (IV) _

Leonard smirked. Two years ago he would have dreaded this moment, but things were much different now. “If your expecting an easy match again, I think you’ll find things aren’t as easy they seem this time around.” 

“I think you’ll find,  _ your majesty _ , that you’re still no match.” she said, stepping out of the shadows fully. Her black leathers were gone, replaced this time with identical leathers in white. He had to admit, it looked good on her. 

“Finally found the light I see.” he replied, setting aside the bag of jewels he’d boosted from a shipment several blocks over. With Barry out of the picture for reasons no one could explain, Leonard had been having quite an easy go of things. He didn’t even need to use his powers most of the time. He should have known better than to let his guard down. 

“In a manner of speaking.” she replied. 

“I don’t suppose a warning will convince you to let me pass?” he asked. She merely shook her head. He sighed. “Too bad. We match now,” he continued gesturing to their costumes. “It would have been the perfect partnership.” 

She smirked, dodging a bolt of ice he fired at her. Their game was a bit cat and mouse. She tried to get in close and he kept her as far away as possible with his ice blasts. Eventually he cut off her point of cover, forcing her to stand out in the open. 

“I tried to warn you.” he told her, standing a little prouder than was probably safe.

“Don’t get cocky, Leonard. That explosion didn’t just affect crooks.” she replied and before Leonard could consider her answer, she took in a deep breath, opened her mouth and screamed, shattering the mounds of ice all around them and driving him to his knees, hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the painful sound. 

When it was over Leonard found himself disoriented, watching helplessly as she approached. “Touche.” he muttered, though he couldn’t really hear himself through the ringing in his ears. She crouched down in front of him. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me or the sirens coming this way, but I’m not going to restrain you. If you can manage to get up and get away before the police get here then you probably deserve to escape.” she says and she’s right, he can barely hear her, thankfully he learned to read lips a long time ago and while he can’t pick out every word, he gets the gist of it. “Good luck.” she winks at him, disappearing around the corner as he struggled to his feet. 

Like their first encounter, he just barely manages to get away, and luckily, unlike the first encounter, he gets to take his haul with him.

.

.

.

_ (An Encounter)  _

Leonard was looking forward to some time off. He’d earned it if he did say so himself. It’s not everyday the head Rogue himself helps out the heroes for a change. As much as he loved watching Barry get his ass kicked, Vandal Savage was not a man he was willing to let do that, especially since beating Flash and his allies meant destroying the world. 

He wasn’t thrilled with how pleased Barry was for his help and he was certainly not going to think about how amused White Canary (he couldn’t believe how long it took for him to get her code name) was. He’d managed to keep his distance completely from her the entire encounter, but that didn’t stop him from sneaking a peak here and there. What had started out as an annoyance a few years ago, had turned into an interest. Whenever she was in town she went out of her way to get in his, turning what was essentially a rivalry into a game. 

He wasn’t sure what the prize was, but he could think of a few things he wanted. 

Saints and Sinners wasn’t very busy, which wasn’t a bad thing. Word had gotten around that he had helped out The Justice League and a few of his past associates weren’t too pleased. Never mind that he saved the world so said associates could continue living in it. This is exactly what he’d meant when he’d told Canary the world would never appreciate her. 

None of that mattered now though. Now was a time for a few beers, a good burger and maybe a bar fight if he was up for it later. Unfortunately, as he entered the bar, he found his usual table taken. The woman sitting there, nursing a beer of her own was cute, to say the least. A few years younger than him with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He knew he probably should have found another table, it really wasn’t his table, people just tended to leave it open for him, but he was intrigued to say the least and perhaps a tryst would be better than a bar fight anyway. 

“You know, it’s not every night I come in here to find someone in my seat.” he said by way of greeting, sliding into the both across from her. She looked up from her phone, a mischievous glint in her eye. 

“I wasn’t aware there was assigned seating here.” she replied. 

Leonard froze, looking her up and down. He knew that voice, he knew it all too well. He’s not sure when Canary dropped the voice distorter, but she had and he would know her voice anywhere. Staring into her eyes only confirmed what he already knew. 

He leaned in. “Is this a coincidence little bird, or did you come looking for me?” 

She smirked. “I don’t know what your talking about.” she took a swig from the bottle and set it aside, leaning over the table on her elbows. 

“I’m sure you don’t.” 

“If you must know Mr…?”

“Snart, Leonard Snart.” he replied playing along. 

“Mr. Snart, Leonard Snart. I was just in town visiting some friends and was looking for a place to get out of the house for awhile.” 

“Well Ms…?”

“Lance, Sara Lance.” 

“Ms. Lance. I can assure you this is the place you go to when you're looking for a certain kind of fun.” 

“And what kind of fun is that?”

“Trouble.” 

“Mm, my favorite kind of fun.” 

The bartender appeared then, carrying a beer and a plate, setting both down in front of Leonard. “You didn’t even order.” she said, sitting back. “It’s good to be the king I see.” 

He shrugged. “You had your chance. No take backs.” 

She hummed. “Kicking your ass everytime I’m in town is more fun anyway.” 

“Yeah, I couldn’t help but notice how much you enjoyed that.”

“What can I say it’s a nice ass.” 

Leonard smirked. “I assure you little bird, kicking it isn’t the only way to enjoy it.”

Sara smirked back, swiping a fry off his plate. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Waking up the next morning to find The White Canary sitting astride his hips, riding him slow and lazy, was by far the best way to wake up. Her hair was a mess from the night before and her creamy skin was marred by purple marks along her neck, chest and thighs. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.   



End file.
